Someday
by UriahPedradlover1212
Summary: "Is this scaring you, Tris." "no" I croak. I clear my throat. "Not really. I'm only afraid of what I want." "What do you want?" Then his face tightens. "Me?" Slowly I nod. "Someday," he says "If you still want me, we can..."
1. Chapter 1

**hey please enjoy this is a NOW WAR and takes place 10 MONTHS AFTER INITIATION **

**tris pov**

I open my eyes slowly. I look into the bathroom and see tobias standing there with a towel drying his hair and jeans on. I find myself staring at his abs. his strong muscles and I cant help wanting to touch him. WHAT! Where did that come from, I know I like tobias but where did that come. Im still afraid of intimacy. I think back to the day I told four about my fear. I smile thinking of how nice he had been about it. Tobias now having a shirt on which makes me feel sad taps me on the shoulder and kisses my cheek. "Morning gorgeous, watcha thinking about." I blush. "nothing." he smirks at me im guessing cause he figured out I was thinking about him "hmhh right" I hit his arm softly "Oh shut up." I get out of bed after doing my usual morning routine I kiss tobias softly on the lips. he makes the kiss deeper. I let him slip his tongue inside my mouth for a second then run out of our apartment. He runs after me yelling "that's not fair don't be a tease that's not funny Beatrice." I stop when he says Beatrice I turn around in time for him to sweep me off my feet and kiss me square on the lips. he sets me down never breaking the kiss. My hands find the chest I had been thinking about just this morning and his hands find my waist. We stand there kissing for about a minute when we hear someone clear there throat behind us we both pull back and see Uriah, Marlene, Christina, will, zeke, shuana, and lynn. All staring at us both tobias and I blush while our friends laugh at our faces. I glare at Uriah who is doubling over in laughter. When he sees me face fear fills his eyes and he coughs "anyone for breakfast? I smile at how he is scared of me and agree. We all walk to breakfast Tobias still has his arm around my waist tightly. He leans down and says "Next time we will be in our apartment so no interruptions." I stand on my tippy toes to reach his ear and say "I would really like that he laughs and kisses the top of my head.

pagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreak

It about 9 and I am waiting for tobias at our secret spot in the chasm. I told him to meet me here after his shift in the control room that's when he walks in kissing me on the cheek. "Hey what do you want to talk about he says. I sigh and say "Please don't get mad at me or do anything crazy...Please." He looks confused but doesn't push. He just leans in and kisses me excitement fills my body but is mixed with fear. I pull back and look down at me hands he holds my hands and softly says "Tell me, I promise not to get mad at you... I love you." For some reason when he says he loves me this time it means more then all the other times he has said it He truly loves me not that I didn't believe it Is just seems to mean more this time. I look up at him and just start crying because he is so perfect and im so small and not as curvy and I was holding it in. He holds my hand tightly and whispers its ok and he collects me in his lap and says "I see it in your eyes your scared please tell me what your so scared off." I look up at him and with all of the energy and bravery I can muster I say "Im scared of what I want."

**ohhhhhh how is four going to react please review and I will update soon. :) ;)**

**-tobiaslover1212 (love that man!)**


	2. Chapter 2

tobias pov

"Wow" is all I can say. I look at tris "Are you sure about this?" I ask. She looks up at me and slowly as if still thinking it over in her head nods. "Ok anything my gorgeous wants." I say. He expression changes to shock she softly says just over a whisper " your not mad, no protest, no long argument, no...nothing?" I laugh "tris I love you and I know I tell you everyday but I really do and if you want...um you know..." she cuts me off mumbling "sex". I awkwardly say "yea... that then, that's fine we can, just tell me if at any time you want to stop ok?" I say kissing the top of her head. "ok" I grab her hand and we stand up to walk to the apartment that we share.

tris pov

I'm ready

no your not

YES I AM!

I shake my head slightly to get my head to stop arguing. Am I ready...should I have said anything...what if I don't like it...who am I kidding tobias is the most wanted guy in Dauntless of coarse i'm going to enjoy it... I just hope i'm ready!

We arrive at our apartment and as soon as Four opens the door I run inside go to the bed room and lock the door. I wipe off my makeup because I don't tobias hates it. I grab a red push up bra Christina bought me and some lacey panties that match then I put on a loose top that has the dauntless flames in the middle so its easy to take of and put on some black shorts, really short and I look at myself in the mirror. I sigh. Ok tris you can do this Tobias loves you he wont make you do anything you don't want to. I take one last look in the mirror and walk out the door. I look around the living room "Four...Tobias" I hear nothing. I walk around scanning the room with my eyes.

Suddenly I feel hands on my waist and I squeal as Tobias lifts me over his head. Then brings me back down to the ground and kisses me softly on the lips. I wrap my hands around his neck and his hands go to my waist. I lift my legs and wrap them around his waist. He lifts me up and he licks my lips asking for an entrance. I open my lips and he slips his tongue inside.

he walks forward into the bedroom and he lays me softly on top of the bed. "You ok?" he asks. I nod thinking how sweet it his that he is only thinking about me. He starts at my jaw and kisses down my neck and when he reaches my collarbone he kisses each of my ravens.

**Hey Hey Hey I promise to update soon at the most 3 days... anyway I got a review saying I needed to use punctuations and grammar stuff like. that person out there that said that I TAKE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM YOU ARE LUCKY YOU REVIEWED AS A GUEST BECAUSE IF YOU DIDNT I WOULD HAVE REPORTED YOU BECAUSE SAYING IM PATHETIC DOES NOT COUNT AS CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM SO YOU NEED TO STOP AND I DONT USUALLY CURSE BUT SINCE YOU CURSED AT ME I CAN CURSE AT YOU SO SHUT THE F*** UP BECAUSE I AM NOT PATHETIC. Now that I have that anger out of my system REVIEW ! And sorry you had to read all that but I had to say that to the person.**

**PLEASE READ! I need you guys to tell me if you want me to just say they had sex or describe all of that stuff if so im going to have to change the rating so tell me in your reviews if you want me to describe or say so... yea see you guys later well I actually cant see you so write to you later? anyway BYE :)**

**ps. sorry about any mistakes I just really wanted to update since I didn't yesterday.**


	3. Chapter 3

**tris pov**

"Tobias"

I take away the hands that were about to pull my pants down and say softly looking down.

"I cant do this."

"Why not if you don't mind me asking?" he says softly.

I take a deep breath "Idontwanttodissapointyouandmaybeimightnotbegoodenoughandyoumightleavemeandidontwantyoutogo.

He laughs "I don't know how I understood all that but Tris, you have nothing to worry about, I love you more than I have loved anything you are my one and only and no matter what people say or do I will always be their for you." by now I have tears in my eyes and I smile and say

"More than Dauntless Cake?"

"Definitely"

I laugh and we fall asleep together.

**Mystery** **Male pov**

Im in the control room taking the night shift/spying. im so glad they have cameras in every place in dauntless. so I can spy on tris, Im not a stalker I just like spying on her.

"Phew." She backed out. I still have a chance. She is such a coward.

A HOT coward.

I know she doesn't like me, in fact she HATES me but that's going to change im going to make her love me so much that she does it with ME and I cant wait to see Fours face when she is having my baby.

**Because it will happen!**

**OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH what do you think someones getting a little evil mwahahahaha. Ok review and I want 5 more reviews and im not updating till I get what I want. ( oops I sound a little like Peter, Oh well) **

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys ok a lot of you want to know who the mystery guy is so here you go**

**mystery guy (flashback)**

_I'm drowning, I cant breath. Im underwater when suddenly i'm lifted and I can breath again I hear people announcing my death, if im dead how can I hear them? I see Eric smiling over me evilly. That is the last thing I see before everything goes black._

**a few days later**

_"So your finally awake, you have been out for a few days." Eric says._

_"Where are we?" I reply._

_"Underground rooms for safety, since i'm a leader I know about them." He says proudly_

_"Didn't they say I was dead, wait are you the only one who knows i'm alive!" I practically yell at him but I cant because it hurts_

_He looks at me wearily "Duh" he says simply._

_"When am I going to see everyone?" I ask hoping soon._

_"Well, lets just say a long time." He says sharpening his knife. "And until then, you will do what I say."_

_I nod mostly because he has a knife, a sharp knife._

**10 months later (picks off of the end of last chapter)**

"Ok you can go back to the underground rooms now." Eric says walking in and handing me the key. I stand and make my way to the door, just as im about to open it Eric says

"Did you see anything, interesting."

"Nope." I lie. "When will I get to see everyone?"

"UGH! You know what FINE, you want to see everybody, you want to see all your little friends, that's fine with me you can go tomorrow, during breakfast, but if its not what you think don't come giving me a damn about wanting me to keep you in hiding because now im DONE!" Eric says angrily throwing his hands in the air.

**next morning**

I take a deep breath. Ok this is it. I push open the doors and walk in as soon as I step foot in the room, it goes silent. Then I hear a gasp on the right side of the cafeteria. I turn my head and I see Tris, with Four, and all of my friends during initiation. The girls have tears running down their faces and all of the men are in shock. Tris stands up leaving Fours arm behind which makes me feel happy. She walks up to me and touches my check with the back of her hand and in a shaky whispers as tears run down her face says.

"Al?"

**Review! I know this is kinda rude to say but im a really good writer. I was reading over this chapter and im just like wow, im really good. ok enough of me now for you Review! now im going to ask for 6 like tris**

**Just 6 more reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**If you reviewed on chapter 4 as a guest please read this if not just wait im going to update in literally a minute like literally. To that bitch who told me I was a horrible writer. SHUT YOUR DAMN FACE! I am not a brat I just thought I did a good with that chapter. If you knew me personally you would probably know im one of the nicest people you are going to meet but you just got on my bad side. Have you ever heard the saying if you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all well apparently you haven't because that was just mean and I can delete your review HA HA HA! And if you don't like my writing DONT READ IT THEN!**

**sorry to the others I should have another chapter up in like a minute so...yea.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Al pov**

I nod my head. "Yea its me." She looks up at me, and does what I least expected. She slaps me. HARD.

I groan and she screams "I thought you were DEAD! I thought I would never see you again! I thought it was all my fault that one of my best friends DIED! I CRIED FOR YOU! And now I realize I cried for nothing because you were alive all this TIME! How could you?"

She chokes out the last part with tears running down her face. She sounds hoarse from all the screaming. The whole cafeteria is silent as I hold my left check and her fists are clenched.

She shakes her head, murmuring "How could he?" before running out. Four starts to run after Tris and while he passes by me he stops and hold up a fist like he is about to punch me but then brings it down and whispers in a cold harsh voice

"The only reason im not going to beat you up now is because Tris needs." He gives me one last glare then runs out.

**tris pov**

AL IS ALIVE!

How is he alive?

Where has he been all this time?

How could he?

My grip tightens on the railing as I look down at the chasm where Al survived 10 months ago. Where I thought he died.

"Tris" I turn to see Tobias walking towards me he comes behind me wraps his arms around my waist so that my back is pressed against his chest. I lean into him and sigh.

"Your not going to leave me are you?" Tobias asks. I turn around in his arms to see if he is kidding, but I can tell he is really asking.

"For Al? Never." I press my hands to his chest lightly stand on my tiptoes and kiss him. He runs his tongue against my lips. I open up for him and he slips his tongue inside.

"Lets go to our apartment and do this in private just you and me." Tobias says

I nod and we walk off.

**Al pov**

"For Al? Never." Tris said.

Well boy is she wrong. Looks like Never isn't going to last very long because things are already in motion. I smile, then frown. What am I doing! I walk away from the chasm where I had just listened in on Four and Tris conversation. I have changed so much since initiation. I think I have been spending too much time with Eric. Oh well, all I want is to make Tris happy and the only way she will be happy is if she is with ME!

I walk into my room and close the door. I hear moaning coming from the room next to me. I sigh and walk next door I knock on the door loudly and after some shuffling and whispering the door opens and I see Tris in a wrinkled shirt with her hair all messed up and Four with his hand around her waist with no shirt on and both of their lips are swollen.

**AHHHHHHHHH Whats going to happen! Review to find out. I only want 10 reviews for 4/6**


	7. Chapter 7

al** pov**

"What do want Al?" Tris spits out my name like its poison.

Fine she wants to be mean, I can be mean too.

"WELL! I was wondering why I hear moaning from my room when I am trying to take a nap!" Four steps forward and Tris smirks at me.

"You don't talk to Tris that way and she deserves where all the moaning is coming from. Not to be bothered with YOU!" He lifts me by my shirt and slams me against the wall.

Tris leans again the door frame and watches as he beats me up there in the hallway just keeping her eyes on Four. Mostly his abs and muscles as they slam into me.

"Four that's enough come on." Tris says calmly as if this happens everyday. She walks in the apartment and Four follows her, giving me one last glare before slamming the door. Wow.

**Tris pov**

My shift at the tattoo parlor just ended and i'm on my way back to the apartment to get ready for Tobias and I date. I am happy and giddy for our date I turn into the hallway where our apartment is when my phone buzzes and its from Tobias

4~_ Hey cutie u almost here I miss u :(_

I smile

_6~ open the door_

I see our door open but before Tobias can walk out everything goes black. And i'm dragged away.

**omg ok whats going to happen to find out here are the 3 things you must do**

**favorite**

**follow **

**review**

**that's all it takes**


	8. Chapter 8

mr. Handsome pov

_4- hey cutie u almost here I miss u :(_

I wait impatiently for her to reply. Finally I hear a ding.

_6- open the door_

I rush to the door and open it but when I do, I don't see anything. I look up and down the hallway but I see nothing. I pull out my phone again

_4- I don't see u_

5 minutes later

_4- Tris where are u are u ok?_

I still get no answer. I call Christina.

"Is Tris with you!" I yell into the phone. "Um... No" Christina replys.

"Do you know where she is!?" I say freaking out on the inside but trying to stay calm.

"No, not since lunch but she said she had a date with you later and that she couldn't wait for."

"OK, well she isn't HERE!" I scream at her loosing all control.

"I-I don't know" she sounds scared.

"Ok ok im sorry for yelling Im just really about tris."

**Tris pov**

"Come ON Tris Four isn't here. I know you love me just say it." Al pleads.

"I don't love you Al and you better get used to it." I say calmly this has been going on for a while now and Im getting tired of it."

"Fine im done asking ." He presses his lips to mine and I pull back. Which makes the chair that Al tied me to fall and I fall with it. "Oh Tris no need for that just kiss me."

"Never!" I hiss. He pulls me up and takes out a knife. He cuts my shirt off and kisses me I sqirm and kick him in the private spot. He screams and that makes me smile.

While he is still on the floor I wiggle around till I get the knife and cut my hands. I am reaching over to my legs untied when Al gets up and pushes me back into the chair.

"Oh no Tris your not leaving." He says evilly. Then he lets out a high pitched scream and falls. I see blood coming from his back and I look up.

I expected to see Four standing there to rescue me but instead I see...

**sorry if their are any mistakes but my friend is pushing me to update so I had to rush anyway review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I decided to not make you wait**

"PETER!" I say shocked. Wait PETER was the one to save me?

"Yeah I am pretty sure I am Peter." I laugh. WAIT DID I JUST **LAUGH!**

"Thanks, when did you become so nice?" I say as he helps get the ropes off of my legs.

He shrugs "Honestly I don't know."

He helps me get back to my apartment. I open the door and Tobias holds me in a tight bear hug.

"I was so worried." he murmurs in my hair. Tears start to fall down his face. Then he sees Peter.

"What is he doing here?" Four asks.

I give him a kiss on the check "Don't worry babe he helped me, ok? Al was trying to kiss me and trying to make me say I love him. Then Peter came and threw a knife at him and he went unconscious." I say softy.

Tobias looks at me "Didn't Peter try to kill you?"

"Yeah but I guess he has changed." I say


	10. Chapter 10

**please review (nice things)**

**tris pov**

Peter and Tobias bro hug then Peter leaves. Tobias and I crawl in bed and he asks me

"Do you still trust him?" I shrug. "I don't know I'm just glad that I am here with you right now instead of in a dark room with Al." he laughs and I kiss his Adam's apple while he is laughing. He abruptly stopped and moaned I smiled as I kissed his jaw, chin, cheek, then finally his soft and inviting lips.

He licks my bottom lip and I let him in. Now we are having a heavy make out session and I find my finger fiddling with his shirt. He pulls back. "You ok ?" He asks, I nod raising his shirt over his head and kissing down his chest. He moans loudly and I giggle.

He flips me over and kisses down my neck. Kissing each of my ravens. A soft moan comes out of my throat as he continues lower. My eyes are closed she he asks if he can take my shirt off. I nod my head. I am sure. He takes it off slowly starting with my hips that I barely have and he lift the shirt as he goes up. We continue until I officially become 6. And we together become 10.

**sorry if it was bad I am updating on my phone with my sister singing let it go from Frozen and my mom listening to Beyoncé on the radio...and now my 7year old sister is getting in trouble(haha) but with all the distractions I'm still writing so please review *putting on my puppy face***


	11. Chapter 11

**HEY GUYS! Ok I just wanted to say soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating at all this week I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I am a bad person *hitting self in the face* ok I am going to try and make this long but im not that good at making things long sooooooo yea my teachers are stupid they just are they don't realize I have somewhat of a live outside of school (notice I said somewhat) but please review they make me happy and motivate me to right ok enough of me and onto YOU.**

**anze(guest)- thank you your review was really nice and it made me feel special thank you and I am glad that you like my story.**

I wake up. Last night comes flooding back. I officially have 6 fears. I large smile crosses my face I realize I am smiling too wide and I have been for too long so I close my mouth. I turn around to find Tobias not behind me. I look around the room till I find him with no shirt on smirking at me with 2 cups in his hands.

"Hey cutie what you so smiley about, huh?" I glare at him and cant keep the blush from crawling up my face.

"I didn't see you wake up. You could have smiled just as big as I did I just didn't see it." I get an idea. I grab my robe and head for the door.

"Tris where are you going?" He asks nervously.

I laugh "Oh, just to the control room so I can look through the footage and find out if you were smiley when you woke up." I say innocently, I walk toward the door and my hand is on the doorknob when I look back at him. Fear fills his eyes.

"OK fine, I might have been a little happier then usual when I woke up this morning and remembered last night." He finally gives in.

I laugh. Then I stop and get serious. "Tobias can I ask you something?" He sees my seriousness so he picks me up bridal style sets me on the bed, then sits down himself. He holds our hands between us, and looks into my eyes as I stare back into his dark blue.

**Mr. SUPER SEXY! pov**

I wonder what's wrong. I love Tris and if something's wrong I am NOT going to stop till I stop it. I hold her hands after placing her on the bed. I try to show her through my eyes how much I love her.

She shakes her head "This is stupid." She mutterers.

"Tris, just tell me I will understand." I really need to know what's going on. She sighs and looks up at me.

"Was I good enough for you?" she looks at me as I try to process this.

"Tris I'm going to tell you the truth, that is the one thing I hate about you, you don't see your own beauty. I love you I love everything about you but you just don't see IT!" I am starting to get frustrated but stay calm.

"You have a great figure, a great smile, I just adore your laugh, I like it when I make you blush, I like how adventurous you are, I love how when we first met you didn't throw yourself at me, you are so different and special and amazing and I find you just so... well SEXY! You just don't see it!" As I was talking I had stood up and was walking around. I turn to look at her. Her jaw is dropped and she is just staring at me.

"I'm sorry?" she says softly. It sounds more like a question. I sigh louder than necessary. She wraps her arms around my neck and my hands go to her waist automatically, its a natural instinct. I kiss the top of her head.

"I just love you so much it hurts right here." I pock my chest.

"I feel like my heart is about to explode with love for you I just thought that last would have shown you.

She hugs me tighter and I hug her back being careful not to crush her.

"Lets go get breakfast." She says pulling away. I smile and we go eat a breakfast of waffles, bacon and of coarse dauntless cake. Oh and don't forget tons of happy kisses with the love of my life. Tris.

**this is the longest chapter I have written to you guys...I think, anyway the next chapter or the one after that will be the last chapter. DONT CRY! My friend and I will be writing a sequel to this story soon we actually haven't thought of a title yet but if will be under the name divergent1213 ok my little readers I hope you review and I will update soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

**HEY GUYS!**

**four pov**

I wake up with a smile on my face, which before used to be rare and is now a habit. My smile widens when I remember what today is

My one year anniversary with Tris!

I turn to Tris my arm still draped around her waist. I look down at her, she is so adorable when she sleeps. I softly kiss her check and her eyes flutter open, she turns to me with a angry look on her face.

"Really? The day of our one day anniversary and all I get is a kiss on the check?!" Tris says her sleep heavy in her voice. I laugh and I ask

"So what do think I should do?" I ask tapping my chin in fake curiosity

"I think you know but since your not sure I guess I will have to show you" she says as she starts to kiss me.

Lets just say we don't get out of bed for a while.

...

I cover Tris s' eyes as we walk up to her surprise. I pull away my hands and she gasps when she sees where we are. We climb up the Ferris Wheel not keeping the ridiculous smiles off of our faces thinking of our first time here together. Her dress is flying behind her because the it is windy tonight. When we reach the top I pull out a small box. When she sees it her eyes widen.

**lol cliffy 5 more reviews for another chapter. **

**The title for the sequal of this story is going to be called _Everyday_ and is going to be about initiation with 4+6 being instructors. I hope you guys like it and there will probably be like 1 or 2 more chapters for this story. Also I will be co-writing it and I don't want any bad reviews because it is my co-writers first time and that would be mean. anyway please review they make me happy and I love to read them.**

**BYE!㈴1 :D **

**(*)_ (*) the weird face is watching you!**


	13. Chapter 13last chapter

**ok *tear rolling down my face* this is the last chapter once again im saying I AM MAKING A SEQUAL WITH A FRIEND! im so sad, also my co-writer said to give your honest opinions. ok onto the last chapter.**

Tris pov

A ring.

In a box.

A small black box.

I love him.

But I cant get married.

**ok there you go that's the end hope u enjoyed! lol just kidding**

**Tobias pov**

"What's wrong?" I ask wondering why she is freaking out. I can tell she is trying to be strong but I don't know why.

"I'm sorry Tobias but I cant. I am only 17, I cant get married now..." She starts to say but I cut her off.

"Married!? Tris why would you think that?" I ask. Where did getting married come from?

"Don't pretend Tobias!" She takes the small box out of my hand waving it around.

"Inside of this box is a ring you got for me and you were going to propose to me tonight but im sorry..." I once again cut her off.

"Open the box Tris." I say sternly in what Tris calls 'my instructor voice'. She narrows her eyes and flips open the top of the box. She lets out a gasp.

"Oh, Tobias." She says tears running down her face. I smile.

"Do you like it?" I ask hoping she does.

"I love it!" She says. She throws her arms around my neck and sprinkling my face with soft kisses while holding me as close to her as possible.

I take the box out of her hands carefully taking out the necklace I bought her. It is the Ferris Wheel with the number 4 in the middle. I carefully wrap it around her neck moving a piece of hair off of her neck.

"I also have a smaller surprise." I say I show her my wrist which holds a watch that has the same design on it except it has a 6 in the middle.

"4+6=10" She says with a goofy smile on her face. I nod with the same stupid grin. We get down from the Ferris Wheel and walk back to our room and have a ' fun night '. As we fall asleep and cant help but think that my world is finally starting to feel perfect.

**ok so that's it I hope you enjoyed this story and be looking for the sequel remember it will be called ****_Everyday_****. I will probably add a chapter to this story to let you know when I post it anyway I wanted to say thank you and keep reading its good for you.**


End file.
